(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-R.sub.2 -3-arylcarbonyl-1-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-containing antiglaucoma compositions and method of use thereof.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Deschamps et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,029 discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR1## where A is alkylene; R.sub.2 is one to four carbon alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy or cyclohexyl; R.sub.3 is a 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl group; and R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are either the same or different 1-5 carbon alkyl or R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are joined together to form, with the nitrogen atom, a piperidino, pyrrolidino or morpholino group. The compounds are said to possess fibrinolytic and anti-inflammatory activities.
Essentially the same disclosure is found in Inion et al., Eur. J. of Med. Chem., 10 (3), 276-285 (1975). Specifically disclosed in both these references is the species, 2-isopropyl-3-(3-pyridylcarbonyl)-1-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-indole.
Herbst U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,770 generically discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is "diloweralkylamino, pyrrolidinyl, piperidino and morpholino and R.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of cyclo(lower)alkanoyl and adamantanylcarbonyl". Although not within the ambit of the above-defined genus, the Herbst patent also discloses a variety of species where R.sub.2 is an arylcarbonyl group. The compounds are said to possess anti-inflammatory, hypotensive, hypoglycemic and CNS activities.
Tambute, Acad. Sci. Comp. Rend., Ser. C, 278 (20), 1239-1242 (1974) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where n is 2 or 3. No utility for the compounds is given.
Bell U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,354 discloses 3-arylcarbonyl- and 3-cycloalkylcarbonyl-1-aminoalkyl-1H-indoles which are useful as analgesic, antirheumatic and anti-inflammatory agents.